That Time of Your Life
by MutsyTiger
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a 12 year-old in middle school, fell in love with Natsu Dragneel, her best friend. Things get kinda complicated after that first peck on the cheek. Natsu had already known of her love ever since. How will Lucy cope with her pained heart of liking more than one boy? Mirajane Strauss is on the move to bringing them together. Let the fun begin...I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Everyday

**aqwA/N: HALLO! Here's some other story I've got (my second one ever made!), and this was inspired by my middle school days in 7th grade. It's based off of what happened during that time, I can't believe I remember it so well! It's more modern, though. The whole story is **_**only **_**Lucy's point of view. Anyway, just enjoy the story. **

Chapter 1 Everyday

"Why…" Lucy Heartfilia, a seventh grader, living the life with her parents, Jude Heartfilia and Layla Komatsu **(A/N: My parents aren't married, so I'll make her parents not married!)**, and her adopted sister, Wendy Marvell-Heartfilia **(A/N: Like how I have my mom, dad, and a sister [although my sister isn't adopted :P])**. They lived in a tiny condo; one master bedroom, one bedroom with a bunk bed, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen.

Lucy was currently on her chromebook **(A/N: It's like a computer, but it's mini and portable. Kids today use it in school)** with a certain salmon-haired boy in her mind. _Should I email him? Or no? Email? Or no? Maybe I could chat...? _All of those thoughts went on and on in her head. She decided not to. Why take the risk? It was always awkward, even though Lucy considered him as her best friend. On the internet, that's a different story.

Lucy was frustrated. Why wouldn't he get out of her head? Every single day, she thinks of him. His smile, all of the ways he makes her laugh-she just couldn't get enough of it.

It was 7:35 PM, and her curfew ended at 9:00 PM. As expected for strict parents **(A/N: BTW, my parents used to give me math worksheets to do to practice on, and I felt **_**really **_**stressed, because I also **_**really**_** sucked at english and history. I had a D- for english and a D+ for history. So, they made me watch language arts videos, and I had to explain how to do it [so they know that I actually know how to do it and was actually paying attention to the video])**...

Yesterday, Grandeeney Dragneel recently came to their dwelling, and had delivered persimmons that her sister, Nozomi Kwakami **(A/N: Just a random OC)**, had grown. Layla was glad, because Lucy loved persimmons, and they were her favorite fruit.

Lucy was hoping that Natsu Dragneel, another seventh grader, would be there, but her hopes were crushed when she had only seen Grandeeney unaccompanied, a bag of persimmons in hand.

"Konichiwa, Lucy-chan! How're you doing?" Grandeeney greeted.

"Fine," Lucy replied.

"Oh, Layla-chan, I brought some persimmons. You know, Natsu-kun has been getting acne all over the front of his head (it's a good thing his hair covers it!). Lucy-chan has been getting dandruff and pimples on her forehead, too, I've heard," Grandeeney mentioned. _Mom told her…?! Oh my god, that means Natsu-san knows, too. But I know that he has acne...so does that make it fair?_

Lucy would worry over the littlest things. What does Natsu think of my face? Am I too abusive; should I stop? Am I even his best friend to him?

Lucy would sometimes torture Natsu, because he was kind of weak **(A/N: In this story, Lucy is dominant. That's how I was!)**, and she liked to mess with him.

She would also normally dream of him dying in her dreams (which were the slightest bit funny), and sometimes just a normal dream where everybody dies. At least _one _person has to die in her dreams! Once she even dreamed of a guy named Kratos **(A/N: If you've heard of the game, God of War, you know) **who killed Wendy by cutting off her legs. Poor Wendy! When Layla saw her, she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO **(A/N: Yep, all of my dreams are super weird…)**!"

A shout interrupted Lucy's thoughts, "Girls! It's time to brush your teeth." It was Layla. Another rule in the household: brush your teeth fifteen minutes before bedtime. Which meant she and Wendy had to brush their teeth at 8:45 PM.

_Time flies when you're thinking._

#The next morning; 6:00 AM…

*beep* *Beep* *BEEP* *BEEP*

_Ugh… _It was time to get up for school. Lucy pressed the "dismiss" button on Wendy's tablet, and did her daily morning routine: brush teeth, pick clothes, brush hair, eat, put stuff in backpack, do something on the chromebook, then go. Lucy put on a gray long-sleeved shirt that said, "AERO," and some black knee-length shorts. Along with her green jade necklace and black and orange shoes, she looked casual.

Today, Wendy didn't have school, because it was grading day for the elementary schools. Lucy still had school on Monday, but no school on Tuesday because it was Veterans Day. She didn't get it. _What's the point of going to school on Monday when you don't have school on Tuesday?_

Anyway, it was time to go. Lucy slung on her dark purple backpack, grabbed her binder, flute **(A/N: Surprised that I'm a musician?)**, the keys, and walked out to the car. Layla would be on her way after she put on her makeup. Lucy didn't get that as well. Why wear makeup? It only ruins the natural look.

Lucy's height is four feet and nine inches. She didn't like the fact that she was one of the smallest in her grade (only slightly smaller than average, but she overexaggerated the thought anyway). You had to be four feet and eleven inches to sit in the front of the car. Natsu was exactly that height, and she was embarrassed that he saw her sitting in the back of the car everyday (those are one of the small things she would worry about).

Layla had _finally _come out of their cozy home, and sat on the driver's seat. "You have everything, Lucy-chan?" she asked.

"Hai," Lucy answered. Layla starts the engine and the music blares, "All About That Bass." For some reason, all of the love songs made by singers and pop stars had to relate to her life. For example, "Jealousy." Whenever Natsu is talking, _yes, talking _to another girl, she gets jealous (not enough to actually try to kill the girl). It's not that she hates the girl (it could be _anyone, _and Lucy doesn't necessarily hate anyone [she thinks that it's too strong of a word to use, so she uses "dislike"]), but a girl talking to Natsu makes her think about how that girl likes him (in her imagination).

One girl she's suspicious of is Lisanna Strauss, a seventh grader. In algebra (accelerated class for seventh graders and regular class for eighth graders [with the exception of rare sixth graders who are smart enough to be in the class]), they were always talking to each other (mainly because they sat next to each other). Lucy wished she sat next to him, although she told him that he should hope that he doesn't sit next to her.

They've changed seats a few days ago, and now, Lucy sat even _farther _from him. Lisanna didn't sit next to him, but this time, a petite seventh grader named Levy McGarden, her best friend, now sat next to him.

Natsu was nice. He also liked to joke around or say things that would make people laugh. That's what Lucy loved the most about him. She didn't know how she fell for him, but it just happened.

Layla's voice broke her train of thought, "Oi, look, it's Grandeeney-chan! Natsu-kun must be there as well." Lucy stared out of the window. It was Grandeeney's honda. Natsu was sitting in the front with his french horn **(A/N: Yeah, he plays an instrument as well)**, backpack, chromebook, and lunchbag probably in the trunk. "We're here! Have a nice day, and _don't goof off in class._" Layla sang. Lucy just opened the door, took her flute and binder, and left to her locker **(A/N: I'm using the school, Alvarado Middle School, as the setting of the story. It's an outdoor school, so the lockers are also outside. Everything except for the classrooms, gym, and MPR [multi-purpose room] are outside)**.

While walking to her locker, Lucy had just seen Natsu come out of Grandeeney''s car and was about to open the trunk. "Konnichiwa, Natsu-san!" Lucy addressed.

Natsu looked up and smiled, "Konnichiwa, Lucy-chan."

Lucy continued towards her locker. After putting her backpack, band binder, and lunch in the locker, she headed to the usual place.

It was near the band room, so she could see if Ms. Alberona, Mr. Clive, or Mr. Justine opened the door to let the band kids put their instruments inside of their band lockers. Mr. Clive is the band director, Ms. Alberona, the assistant band director, and Mr. Justine, the...we don't know what he's called, but he recently became a part of the band teachers about one year ago.

Lucy's good friend, Erza Scarlet, an eighth grader, sat while watching everyone around her. "Konnichiwa, Scarlet-san," Lucy acknowledged.

Erza nodded her head in a polite greeting, "Konnichiwa, Heartfilia-chan. It's almost 8:20. Shall we wait at the Band Room?" Erza was very strict, and no one that Lucy had known of ever opposed her, with the exception of Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan Fernandes, and Siegrain Fernandes, other eighth graders, whom Erza had a crush on (she can't figure out which one she chooses, so it's basically all of them). She also played the flute, like Lucy.

There are three bands in the school. Beginning, Concert, and Symphonic. Beginning contains only sixth graders and Concert and Symphonic both contained seventh and eighth graders, but the only difference between the two is that Symphonic plays a more advanced form of music. Lucy and Erza are both in Concert.

"Hai! I mean, if you want to, that is…" Lucy was always apologizing for her mistakes and always felt that she was doing everything wrong.

"Let's go." they walked to the line beside the Band Room, flutes in hand.

"Oi!" Juvia Lockser, a seventh grader, caught up to the two. "Can Juvia tag along with you, Scarlet-san, Heartfilia-chan?" Juvia spoke in third person...which Lucy thought to be the slightest bit weird, but don't judge a book by its cover!

"I hope I get to see Gray-sama~!" Juvia has a huge crush on a reckless eighth grader that always fought with Natsu, Gray Fullbuster. Juvia plays the clarinet while Gray is in activity wheel (art, computer, drama, spanish, etc.).

"Konnichiwa, Lockser-chan, would you like to join us on our walk to the Band Room?" Erza invited.

"Hai," she responded. They continued walking. As they neared the band room, they saw Gajeel Redfox, an eighth grader, with Levy. Lucy suspected that they both liked each other, but didn't push it. Levy is in choir while Gajeel is in band. He plays the double bass.

"Redfox-kun, Levy-chan!" Lucy waved her hand.

"Konnichiwa, Lu-chan!" Levy (kind of, maybe?) abandoned Gajeel and talked with Lucy about the new book by Rick Riordan, The Blood of Olympus.

Levy gasped, "You didn't get the book yet?! That's sad…"

Just then, Mirajane Strauss, an eighth grader, appeared, "McGarden-chan, you abandoned Redfox-kun~!"

"OH, uh, Gajeel-kun!"

Gajeel came over, "Whataya want, Shrimp?"

"Sumimasen, I left you!" Levy hung onto his back while bawling.

"Aww~! Someone is in _love_," Mirajane covered her mouth and giggled. "Oi, Scarlet-san, where's Jellal-kun?"

"J-Jellal-kun? I-I don't know…" Erza turned scarlet.

"And, Lockser-chan, you _must_ know where Fullbuster-kun is," Mirajane knew that Juvia stalked Gray _every single day_.

"Ah, he's in the South Cluster," Juvia replied.

"As usual, you know! So, Heartfilia-chan, a little birdy told me that Dragneel-san is walking with you after school everyday," Mirajane grinned impishly.

"H-How do you know?" Lucy wondered on how she had gotten that piece of information.

"Principal Dreyar is rooting for you all! Oh yeah, Mr. Dreyar **(A/N: Principal Dreyar is Makarov and Mr. Dreyar is Laxus)** told me..."

"Y-You're serious…? Mr. Dreyar wouldn't do that, 'cause he's Mr. Dreyar!" Lucy couldn't believe that, _Laxus_, the meanest teacher in the school, just _told _Mirajane that she was walking with Natsu after school everyday.

"Mira-san, you love Mr. Dreyar, we know that!" Levy proclaimed.

"Yep, unlike you guys, I'll announce my love everywhere~! Only if people ask it, though."

"I'll call Mr. Dreyar over here, if you wish, Mira-san," Erza suggested.

"N-NO, NOT HIM!" Mirajane hurriedly hopped onto Erza's back. "Don't!"

"GET OFF OF MY BACK! ONLY JELLAL-KUN, MYSTOGAN-SAN, OR SIEGRAIN-KUN CAN-I mean," Erza coughed. "No one can just freakin' go on my back, so, GET OFF."

"Ara ara~! You said _Jellal-kun, Mystogan-san, and Siegrain-kun. _What else do we need for you to show that you love him?"

"I _don't _love him," Erza glared at Mirajane. "You know, I feel like going back to the old days when we used to wrestle. It was always a tie. Let's have a tiebreaker."

Mirajane smirked, "SUre." Then she smiled cheerfully, "First, let me change into something suitable for wrestling!"

"T-They're doing this _again_?! Why do the teachers even let them do this?" Juvia worried that they would get in trouble.

"Just relax! The teachers and Principal Dreyar are too scared to face them when they're angry," Lucy assured.

Erza declared, "I WILL CHANGE AS WELL!"

"R-Right here?!" Levy was astonished.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh, Scarlet, you know, people are gonna see you naked, right?" Gajeel said.

"Erza-san, I really would be too embarrassed to see you nude," Jellal suddenly shows up.

Mystogan and Siegrain appeared and chorus, "Same here."

Erza blushed, "I-I'll go to the bathroom…"

"Ah, so she loves Jellal-kun, Mystogan-san, _and _Siegrain-kun," Mirajane chuckled. "It's like a harem!"

"I love Erza-san. I said that months ago," Jellal remembered.

Mystogan mentioned, "Erza-san is one of the people who I have deep respect for."

Siegrain jumped in, "Jellal, Mystogan, you can't have Erza-chan." It was like Lucy could sense sparks flying between the three.

"Uh, you guys? Scarlet-san is coming," Lucy pointed towards Erza.

"What-" Jellal's mouth dropped down to the ground.

"What're you looking at?!" Siegrain pushed Jellal aside. "It's just-ERZA-CHAN?!" Mystogan's eyes widened as he had also seen Erza. There she stood, wearing a _bikini _in _school_. _Even though she didn't even take a minute to get into that, WHY IS SHE WEARING A _BIKINI_ TO _SCHOOL_?! _"Ano...Scarlet-san, why're you wearing a, uh, _bikini_ to _school_?" Levy asked.

"It's for wrestling," Erza answered as if it were normal.

Lucy facepalmed, "You don't wear a bikini to wrestling…"

"That is true, Heartfilia-chan is correct," Juvia agreed.

Erza glared, "I will wear this to wrestling."

Lucy, Juvia, and Levy cowered, "H-Hai, Scarlet-san…"

"Scarlet-san~! I'm ready for the match," there stood Mirajane in a demon outfit **(A/N: Like one of her demon forms)**.

"M-Mira-san, what happened to your _hair_?" Levy inquired. Lucy stared in awe. "Juvia thinks that Mira-san should become a hairstylist," Juvia commented.

"Why, thank you, Lockser-chan!"

"Mira-san, we must fight now," Erza commanded.

"Okay, okay, Scarlet-san! Let's begin!" Mirajane jumped onto Erza. It sounded like cats fighting dogs with the cats winning **(A/N: I don't know why I put that there...)**. "L-Let's just go to the Band Room, Lu-chan, Lockser-chan, Gajeel-kun, and the rest of you…" Levy said. Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy continued to the Band Room.

They all heard voices in the distance, "Firebreather, you need to go die in a ditch on your way to Wonderland!"

"Well, Iceprincess, you can't come up with anything but that shit!" Did I mention that Natsu and Gray only usually sweared when they were going to fight each other…?

"Natsu-san, onegai, stop!" Lucy called.

Natsu stopped **(A/N: Like, slow motion [I'm saying that in slow motion!])**, "L-Lucy-chan?"

"Gray-sama! You know not to fight near the Band Room!" Juvia scolded.

"J-Juvia-chan…" Gray came over to her. "Well, we'll just stop now then."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "Gomen, Lucy-chan, we just don't get along very well…"

Lucy shook her head, then smiled, "I'm just glad you're okay and didn't make a scene." She then absentmindedly pecked his cheek. Natsu stood, frozen, "L-Lucy.." That was the first time he had ever called her without the suffix, "-chan." Lucy blushed a deep crimson red, "I-I didn't mean to! Let's just put our instruments away." She hurriedly scurried to her band locker. "W-Wait! Lucy-chan!" Natsu ran into the Band Room.

"Well, I guess we'll have Dragneel-san as Heartfilia-chan's future boyfriend," Mirajane wrote down "NaLu" on her notepad.

Levy stared in horror at Mirajane, "T-That's scary…"

**So...how was it? I wanted to do a kinda different version of school thing for Natsu and Lucy which is middle school instead of high school, but it looks like that doesn't really change anything XD Oh, well, I'll continue to the next chapter soon, my friends~! Did you have a good Thanksgiving? I hope you did -.-**


	2. Sixth Grade Seat Partner

Mutsy_Tiger: Ne, guys~! It's almost Christmas, are ya EXCITED?! Although, I'm sorry that I'm not updating because of all of my personal issues, here's another-

Natsu: Le-chan is back with another chapter. Also, make sure to check out her other fanfic.

Lucy: There's more middle school stuff...algebra?

Mutsy_Tiger: Hai, hai, there's algebra. You're both in that class anyway.

Gray: Can we just get on with the story?

Mutsy_Tiger: Okay, Scarlet-san, DISCLAIMER!

Erza: *nods* Le-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail. She wishes she did, and by now, Dragneel-san and Heartfilia-chan will have already shared a *blush* k-k-k-k-kiss!

Natsu and Lucy: Oi, Le-chan!

Mutsy_Tiger: Don't blame me...you're just my favorite couple~! ...You could say OTP ^_^

Happy: Can we just read the fanfic now?

Carla: Why are we here? We're not even part of the story.

Mutsy_Tiger: Or maybe you are.

Mirajane: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! We've said it for like THREE times!

Mutsy_Tiger: H-Hai! Introducing…but, wait, don't you know that this is cliche, so it's not good-

Elfman: Le-chan, you're not a man. You're not even going on with the story AND you're dissing your own fanfic that you write anyway even though people might not like it.

Mutsy_Tiger: I know that! Anyways, I'm not a man, I'm a girl, so-

Makarov: GET ON WITH THE FREAKIN' STORY, OR I'LL SPANK YOUR BOTTOMS!

Mutsy_Tiger: H-Hai...introducing...also, I'm sorry if some parts are confusing-

Evergreen: INTRODUCING

Chapter 2 Sixth Grade Seat Partner

"Natsu-san?"

"Yeah, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy blushed, "A-About that...ano…" _About that kiss on the cheek… _"What is it?" Natsu cocked his head towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Eto, it's nothing," Lucy sighed. "Let's just go to math." As they neared the classroom, they saw their classmate, Leo Sakurai **(A/N: Random OC last name for Loke :D)**, AKA Loke. "Oi! Heartfilia-san, Dragneel-san, are ya here for tutoring?"

"Nah, just hangin' out," Natsu replied. "How 'bout you, Sakurai-kun?"

"I'm just waiting for Ms. Evergreen to OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" Loke was impatient. "we probably won't see her till school starts…and I thought that I might get my homework done before school started!"

"Y-You didn't finish your homework, Sakurai-kun?" Lucy gasped. "D-Demo, your grade…"

"Ah, it's no problem, Heartfilia-san." Loke reassured. "You're too nice...it's too bad you rejected me~!"

"Oi, Lucy-chan can choose whether she wants to be with some random dude if she wants to or not! Unless he'll just take advantage of her…" Natsu mumbled the last sentence.

"Arigatou, Natsu-san," Lucy patted his head.

"Ne, pat mine instead! Dragneel-san doesn't like to be petted...does he?" Loke narrowed his eyes. "Hmm, Dragneel-san? If you do, I won't let you near Heartfilia-san!" Loke hugged Lucy protectively. "O-Oi, Sakurai-kun! Ch-Chotto matte!"

"Oi, I don't like to be petted by Lucy-chan! Lucy-chan just likes to do that...for some reason," Natsu pouted.

Lucy mimicked Natsu's pouty face, "Well, your hair is soft!"

"Oi, my hair is even more velvety, smooth, fleecy-" Loke began.

"Pfft, okay, we get it, Sakurai-kun! I'll pet your head then," Lucy patted Loke's head, then gently massaged his head while doing so.

Loke purred, "It. Feels. So. Good~!"

"You sound like a cat, Sakurai-kun!" Lucy laughed.

Loke hissed at Natsu, "No petting from Heartfilia-san for you!" He guffawed. Natsu sniggered, "Nah, Lucy-chan will pat my head when you're not here."

"I thought that you didn't like it when I pet your head," Lucy teased.

"I-I don't!" Natsu's face reddened.

Loke put his hand on his chin and rubbed it "thoughtfully," "Hmm...it seems as if you've caught the case of the 'Heartfilia-san Love' syndrome, which I had caught a little while ago…"

"What does that even mean?!" Natsu flailed his arms at Lucy with the do-you-know-what-he's-talking-about face.

Lucy shrugged, "Dunno."

Loke explained with a "DUH!" tone, "It's part of the 'You Fell in Love With Heartfilia-san' syndrome!"

Lucy facepalmed, "Quit making up these unnecessary syndromes, and Natsu-san _doesn't _love me! That's impossible anyways. We're just best friends."

"Okay, okay, for you _Miss_ Heartfilia," Loke chuckled.

"Hello there, Miss Heartfilia, Mister Dragneel, and Mister Sakurai."

"Ne, Ms. Evergreen, we've got a test today, right? 'Cause I didn't study," Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "I think I'll do a bit decent, though."

"Don't worry, you will. You do know that you're in _algebra. _Not _prealgebra, _right?" Lucy reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. Did I forget or somethin'?"

Loke shook his head slowly, "You're the same as when you first started school in kindergarten…at least you're good at math...and P.E...and science...and band...wait, ISN'T THAT ALMOST ALL OF THE SUBJECTS EXCEPT FOR ENGLISH AND HISTORY?!"

"I guess I've been forgotten," Evergreen unlocked the door to the classroom and went inside.

"She opened the door! Let's go now," Lucy grabbed her binder and Chromebook and walked to her desk.

"'Kay," Natsu grabbed his binder and Chromebook as well.

"Oi, wait for me, too!" Loke picked up his binder and Chromebook and went to his desk to put his stuff away and get out a pencil.

"Hello, world!" it was Lisanna Strauss-sister of Mirajane.

"Ne, Lisanna-chan, how're ya doin'?" Natsu beamed. Lucy frowned and crossed her arms. _It's Lisanna-san..._

"Oh, I was just playing Twenty-one Blackjack with Fullbuster-kun and lost-_again! _And Lockser-chan was thinking that I was her love rival again..." Lisanna looked petulant.

"You'll have your luck next time! If I see you play, I'll wish ya good luck, or maybe I should wish you luck right now!" Natsu chortled **(A/N: Dunno why I used that verb to describe how he's...**_**chortling, **_**pfft)**.

"Heartfilia-san, can ya help me on this one?" Loke asked and pointed to the optional challenge problem for their homework.

"Eto, isn't that optional?" Lucy wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, demo I wanna do it! Onegai, help me~!" he begged.

Lucy giggled, "O-Okay, Sakurai-kun! You just seem so adorable when you beg. Like a grown neko~"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just quit it with the teasing and help me already!" Loke huffed.

"Hai, hai." Lucy explained the xs and ys in the problem with all of the slopes and graph stuff **(A/N: ALL of that stuff)**.

She could hear Natsu tittering with Lisanna, "And then he just crashes into it! That half-blue ball thing…? Yeah, that thing. I don't think you've seen it before at my house, have you? Do ya wanna come over for Thanksgiving? We're inviting a lot of other people, too." Lucy freezes at the thought of _Lisanna _at _Natsu's _house. _I know I've been to Natsu-san's house _many _times, but…I'm also going to his house on Thanksgiving. _A voice interrupts her thoughts, "Heartfilia-sempai!"

Lucy was a bit surprised, "Ne, what're you doing here at this time? Aren't you usually out there playing on your Chromebook before school starts?"

"I'm just bored, anyway, you did great at the concert yesterday!" All of the bands had a concert inside of the gym last night. "Oi, you did, too!" Lucy smiled.

"I guess I'll just talk with ya until school starts," the person sat down in his seat next to Lucy.

"So, Kuga-kun-"

"I told you to either call me 'Tokuma' or 'Kuga-kohai,' _remember?_" Tokuma put his hands on his hips.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Just because you're in sixth grade, it doesn't mean that I have to address you as one, do I? 'Cause I know you're _very _smart. YOU'RE A SIXTH GRADER IN ALGEBRA FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! I can call you Tokuma...okay?"

Tokuma looked a bit peevish, "Fine, fine, just call me Tokuma, that's fine."

"Okay! I'm sorry to get you a bit...bad-tempered?" Lucy tee-heed.

Tokuma shook his head, "It's fine, my parents make me stressed, really."

Lucy sweatdropped, "I know_ that _already…" Noritoshi and Kiriko Kuga are Tokuma's parents. He's an only child in his household, and they make him work _really _hard to have his grades at straight A+s...which seemed impossible to Lucy. "Also, if I get to call you Tokuma, you have to just call me Lucy!"

"I get that, Lucy," Tokuma said, using her first name this time. The bell rang shortly after they had their little chat. Students were at lockers rushing to classes and piling into the classrooms. "Konnichiwa~" Laki Olietta rolled her tongue.

"Konnichiwa, Olietta-chan," Tokuma and Lucy chorused.

"Why is it that sometimes, things that you say don't make sense, like, for instance, when you said that Nagashima-kun is the 'Dam of Shy Love…?' I don't get it." Tokuma scratched the back of his neck.

"She didn't say anything weird yet, did she-" Lucy almost finished saying.

"Nagashima-sama _is_ my 'Dam of Shy Love!' Don't you get it?!" Laki cried herself to a five minute nap on her desk, which was in front of Tokuma's, which was right next to Lucy's, which was right behind Yoshiyuki Nagashima's, which was right next to Sarusuke's AKA Jet's, which was a little to the right of the entrance to the classroom **(A/N: Sumimasen, I **_**HAD**_** TO DO IT, tee-hee)**.

"She must _really _love Nagashima-kun...or something," Jet commented.

"I believe it to be true that Olietta-chan _doesn't _love Nagashima-kun and that Chico-chan loves him more," Droy was sitting right next to Jet.

Lucy nodded, "She always wants to sit next to him...I suspect that Chico-chan has a crush on Nagashima-kun-the same, Ouchi-kun **(A/N: OC last name for Droy)**."

"Opportunity is…?" Yoshiyuki stood with his phone flashing in front of Lucy's face. It read, "Opportunityisnowhere." "Do you read it as 'Opportunity is no where' or 'Opportunity is now here?'" he inquired.

Lucy laughed, "It reads _something._"

"Of course, I know that! But, how do you read it?" Yoshiyuki was irritated at Lucy's ways of almost being as annoying as Bickslow Narato **(A/N: Again, an OC last name. I'll just stop saying when someone has an OC last name, you can figure it out, right?)**. Lucy didn't answer. "Okay, I'm not gonna ask another time. What. Does. This. Say?" Yoshiyuki glared at Lucy.

"Pfft," was how Lucy responded.

Yoshiyuki threw his phone onto the ground, "I give up." Then he picked it back up and brushed all of the dust off of its screen. The bell rang again. "Okay, so, today we have...percents!" Evergreen clapped her hands excitedly and smiled.

"Ms. Evergreen, are you really torturing use with _fractions?!_" Mickey Chickentiger whined.

"No, we're doing decimals-_yes _we're doing percents!" Evergreen used her death glare at Mickey.

Mickey shrank into her seat, "Y-Yes, Ms. Evergreen."

"Okay, so…" Evergreen began her lesson on percents and how to convert them, etc.

^_^...^o^ Ten minutes before the next bell…

"I think that we need that person behind the air vent to stop scaring us, " Tokuma said. "Just look at Alors-kun!" Max Alors was huddled in the corner of the room trying to get as small as possible due to the annoying noise coming from the air vent. Lucy sweatdropped, "Yeah, I can see that…"

"Well, I guess this was easier than I expected...percents are easier than slopes. Fractions are just horrible. I hate them," Tokuma stared at Lucy. Lucy had a light shade of crimson on her cheeks. _Am I seriously falling for a sixth grader _**(A/N: Don't listen to the fact that this is based off of my middle school days, because this did NOT happen)**_...? _"It seriously looks like Kuga-kun is just talking while Heartfilia-chan looks bored. I mean, she's putting her chin on her hand...! I guess that was a bad way of describing it, but you get my point," Jet observed.

Yoshiyuki nodded, "It looks like it."

"I'm _not _bored! I just have a habit of doing that," Lucy protested.

"Someone looks kinda embarrassed," Laki noticed. "Or are you just blushing-or is that considered being embarrassed?" The bell rang. Everyone in the class had already packed everything into their binders and were up and off to their next class. Lucy sighed, "I dislike P.E. very much...even though I might just be an average in it."

"Your point is?" Tokuma pointed to the ceiling.

"Why are you pointing at the ceiling?" Lucy giggled.

"I'm pointing to show that I wanna know what your point is," Tokuma said, as if it was obvious.

"Well, it's not obvious. My point is just that I have P.E. next and I don't like it, do you get that?"

"Yeah...I think?"

Evergreen jumped in, "I feel that you two will be late for your classes if you chit chat until the bell rings."

"Oh..._oh! _Tokuma, you go right, I go left, right?"

"Nah, you go left, and I go right," Tokuma confirmed.

"Okay, just go!" Lucy and Tokuma headed of towards their classes.

**Mutsy_Tiger: Gomenasai! I was busy with homework...five pieces of homework with two of them considered projects, and I had to **_**try **_**to do all of them in one day, and I failed. My grades will go down, down, down.**

**Natsu: There's no way that Lucy can fall for Tokuma!**

**Lucy: It's just a story, Natsu, and this is portrayed in a middle school. This story isn't even true.**

**Natsu: Oh...right.**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Anyways, I hope you have a happy Christmas (and Christmas Eve)!**

**Everyone: PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Another Guy!

**Mutsy_Tiger: I'm **_**terribly **_**sorry for the wait (to whoever is reading this)!**

**Natsu: Oi, why don't I have much screen time in this chapter?!**

**Lucy: Natsu, you only have three periods with me. Math, lunch, and science, remember? I don't know if break counts...**

**Natsu: Man, I can't wait till we SKIP to high school!**

**Lucy: Don't be such a baby! It starts from middle school, and it'll end when we die, got it? Le-chan is planning on doing the next generation with this.**

**Natsu: Yeah, yeah, on to your P.E. class, whatever.**

Chapter 3 Another Guy?!

"Where's Gray-sama~?" Juvia squinted towards the track. "Is he on the track?"

"Lockser-san, class didn't even start yet," Lucy sweatdropped.

"Don't tell me that you just want to lure Juvia away from Gray-sama!"

"I n-never planned to," Lucy was sweating bullets. "Why do you always think that I'm planning some sort of scheme to keep you away from Fullbuster-san?"

"You're Juvia's sworn love rival, Love Rival!"

"Okay, eighth graders c'mon in!" Bisca Connell AKA Coach Connell or Mrs. Connell, called the eighth grade girls into the locker room. It was time to get changed into their P.E. uniforms. After the eighth grade girls went in, it was the seventh grade girls, then the sixth grade girls' turn. A few people cut in front of Lucy and Juvia, but they were used to it.

Lucy was one of the first girls to get changed and quickly walked out of the Girls Locker Room. "Thank GOODNESS, I got out of there…there's too many people in there, as always," Lucy walked to her spot to where she dropped her binder and sat down. "Ah, I feel that my glasses are going to fall off again…"

"Oi, I can jump higher than _Justine-kun?_" Elfman Strauss' giant figure towered over Lucy.

"Apparently, you can," replied Bickslow Gensai. "But, I can jump higher, dude!"

"No _way! _I'm the one that can jump the highest," Wan Chanzi countered. "I can even jump _over _the net, do you think you can do that?!"

"Oh, those idiots again…" although, Lucy had to admit, that she had a little—no, _extremely tiny_—crush on Totomaru Hiraki.

Totomaru cooly jumped over three nets at the same time, "You guys need one hundred more years of practice until you can reach me!"

"Oi, it's not our fault that Coach Clive favors you over all of us!" Freed Justine protested. "Besides, you had practice and he loves your mother's cooking."

"Eto, no I didn't practice, but he does love my mom's cooking," Totomaru said. "Okay then. Let's have a race and see who can go over to there-" He points to the end of the gym. "-and back here the fastest while crawling. You know that it'll be me." Totomaru laughed good-naturedly. "Eh?! No way, I'll be the first. Moreover, I practiced a bit in my spare time since I was bored," Wan argued.

Lucy giggled, "It's so fun watching you guys acting like a bunch of lunatics!"

"Woah, woah, woah, who's the lunatic?" Totomaru clapped his hands in front of her face, but she remained unfazed.

"Of course, you guys are the only other people in the gym at the moment," Lucy pointed out.

"Are _you _gonna race, then? Let's see who the lunatic is now," Totomaru smirked.

"Nah, I'd beat all of you in a second," that wasn't true, but Lucy went with it anyway.

"Are you challenging _me_, Totomaru-sama, the best in the class?" he gasped. "No way!"

Lucy derided, "Oh, _please_. You should be out of my sight by now, why bother arguing with me when you know that you'll lose?"

"Oi, oi, quit bullying Heartfilia-san and get your butt out of here!" Enno Akutagawa growled playfully and swung her short, purple hair into Totomaru's face. "Get along, you two!"

"You know, your hair is too short to even affect me," Totomaru commented.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Akutagawa-chan, I never knew that you cut your hair!"

Enno sweatdropped, "I cut my hair last week, Heartfilia-san…"

"Ah, ah, okay, now I know," Lucy smiled nervously.

"I have P.E. every week with you and you don't notice…?" Enno added.

"Ah…" Lucy rubbed her neck. "I'm just blind, I guess!"

"Okay, everyone should be here now. Let's start—stand up!" Totomaru told the class and turned to this buddies. "Let's hurry before Coach Clive gets here. The race is postponed." If you didn't finish until Gildarts Clive got here...well, then, you're in for something _really _bad.

Lucy could see Sue Horigoshi running up to her, "Konnichiwa~!"

"Konnichiwa, Heartfilia-chan," Sue greeted her—her curt, black hair tied up in two pigtails bounced on her head.

"You're gonna have to get up sooner or later, Coach Clive will pick on ya again, pfft," Lucy joked.

"Well, he's not gonna make me run the mile...is he?" Sue shivered. Coach Clive threatened to maker her run the mile, but let her off the day before yesterday. "Oi, oi, I was just kidding! Anyways, just stand up and go along with what Hiraki is doing." Lucy began to swing her arms around in small circles.

"Yeah, 'kay," Sue spread her legs apart and reached down to her right foot. "I don't get how the boys can't even touch their shoes, and we can touch the floor!"

Lucy smiled mischievously, "I don't get that either, but that's something to boast about to them."

"Yeah," agreed Sue.

"We should get the girls to write up a competition at lunch. First, we need a petition," Lucy said and sat on her bottom while bringing her right foot back and reaching for her left foot with her right hand.

"We should talk about this more during some other time, like break," Sue sat down and turned her whole body, except for the waist and down, and looked back...she felt a crack. "Man, this feels good to crack my spine~"

"I have no idea if you're actually cracking your spine, but okay," Lucy beamed.

"We're on soccer, right? Is that our next unit?"

Lucy groaned, "Aw! I liked softball better…are we really moving to soccer? That's one of my worst sports."

Sue nodded her head while doing jumping jacks—which didn't look like nodding at all—and instead said something, "Sadly, yes."

**^_^...^o^**

"How *pant* do *pant* you run so *pant* fast?!" Lucy said in between breaths.

Sherry Blendy answered, "I run and keep my stamina up, obviously!"

"I just don't know how *pant* you have so much stamina to keep *pant* going…" The whole class had just ran two laps on the track and were timed—boys went first, then girls. "What was your time *pant* anyways…?" Lucy inquired.

"Three minutes and forty-three seconds," Sherry responded.

"Oh, mine was four minutes and eight seconds…" _Why am I so slow? _"Oh, don't worry, you're only thirty-eight seconds behind Hiraki-kun." said Sherry. Totomaru's time was three minutes and thirty seconds.

"Okay, now we're going to practice some SOCCER!" Gildarts announced.

"Ne, Coach Clive, can't we go back to softball?"

Gildarts shook his head slowly, "Haven't we been through this, Mister Hiraki? We're going to soccer as our next unit, and I'm _never _changing it-"

"Ne, I'll give you my mom's famous pizza burger," Totomaru persuaded.

Gildarts drooled, "R-Really~?!"

"Yeah, you're her favorite customer," Totomaru's mother owned a famous five-star restaurant in town that was famous for their very expensive pizza burgers—and here Totomaru was offering a batch to Gildarts for free! "She'd be like, 'Hell, yes!' She 'loves' you, you know."

"Okay, we're going back to softball!" Gildarts cheered for his pizza burger pre-order. Lucy sweatdropped. _He gets convinced to change the unit by a pizza burger…? _The class was delighted—none of them were okay with soccer, except for maybe Vijeeter Ecor...who was a guy that liked to dance a lot… _Hiraki really is something._

**^_^...^o^**

"He enticed him with _pizza burgers_?!" Natsu brayed. "I guess Coach Clive loves those! But I never knew he would change the unit because of that…"

"Oh, we didn't know that he loved pizza burgers until Hiraki said that he would give him his mom's famous pizza burgers," Lucy replied.

Gray chattered, "When I was in Coach Clive's class, he would never be induced by anything to change the unit. This Hiraki guy really is something…"

Juvia pulled Lucy's ear and whispered fiercely, "Stop flirting with Gray-sama, Love Rival!"

"Ano, Juvia-chan, could you, eto, stop hurting Heartfilia-chan…? It looks like she's in a lot of pain..." Gray tried to calm Juvia down.

Natsu just watched the scene displayed in front of him and decided to play a trick on Gray, "Oi, Fullbuster, Scarlet-san is coming!"

"N-Nani?!" Gray swiftly let go of Juvia, just in case Erza thought he was performing sexual harassment, and Juvia instantly let go of Lucy's ear. "S-Scarlet-san, I wasn't raping anybody!"

Lucy turned her head in a three-sixty, "Natsu-san, Fullbuster-san, Lockser-san, Scarlet-san isn't here…"

Gray then realized that Natsu had tricked him, "You little-!"

"Hahahahahaha! Iceprick got _deceived_! And it was by me!" Natsu jeered.

"You made a fool of me you little asshole!" Gray dived after Natsu and fell on his face.

Natsu mocked, "Catch me if you can, Iceprincess!"

"Urgh! Come back here, Flamebastard!" Gray was now chasing Natsu around the patio.

"...So...what now?" Juvia questioned.

"I have no idea…" Lucy returned.

"Maybe we should just go to our next class," Juvia suggested. Man, it was good when Juvia didn't address her as a "love rival."

"Yeah, I think we should...we have five minutes left, so we might as well. I'll see you at lunch," Lucy waved.

Juvia waved back, "See ya later!"

**^_^...^o^**

"Ugh, three guys so far...Natsu-san…Tokuma...Hiraki...what's wrong with me? I don't like anyone, no way!" Lucy shook her head furiously. She was on her way to English with Kinana Yoshimatsu AKA Ms. Yoshimatsu.

"Don't like who, Heartfilia-chan~?"

"M-Mira-san! N-No one, no one!" Lucy denied.

"I already know there's Dragneel-san, but there's _Hiraki-kun and Kuga-kohai_, too?!" Mirajane wrote down "TotoLu" on her notepad right under "NaLu" as well as "TokuLu." Luckily, for her, Lucy didn't notice.

"Mira-san!" Lucy whined. "Don't tell anyone, or I'll...I'll…"

"Don't worry, Darling, I'll keep it right under my nose," Mirajane crossed an "X" over her chest.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, "All right…" Lucy left Mirajane and continued on to English. Hopefully_, Mira-san doesn't tell anyone about me liking three guys...who am I kidding, I don't like anyone. No! No way! I don't like Natsu-san, Tokuma, nor Hiraki! No one at all! No one can steal my heart. No one...no one…not one person. _

Lucy shook her head vigorously, "Stop with these thoughts, there's much more to worry about! Homework...school work...Natsu-san…chores...Natsu-san...food...Natsu-san...wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?!"

"What's this I hear about Dragneel-san, Heartfilia-chan?" Mattan Ginger queried.

"N-Nani?! Ginger-chan?! Where did you come from?" Lucy was scared helpless. _Why does everyone always like to startle me_—_is that their way of greeting me?! _"Why do people always like to scare me to death when they greet me?!" Lucy sighed.

"Ah, it's a habit, sumimasen," Mattan apologized. "I always do that. Why does everyone do that to you—I do not know."

"Ano, Ginger-chan, did you finish the essay?" Lucy tried to allure Mattan to a different subject.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't finish the second draft, but oh, well. Don't try to draw me away from the subject, Missy!" Mattan put her hands on her hip.

Lucy twitched, _Ah, she found out… _"Well, let's just say that the bell will ring in thirty seconds, so why not go in our seats and get our stuff out?" Lucy yet again tried to pull Mattan away from the topic.

"Nah, just tell me what's up with Dragneel-san and I'll go. I believe that the bell will ring in one minute, not thirty seconds," Mattan glared. "That won't work anymore, Heartfilia-chan~"

"Oh, it really will ring any second now," Lucy _still _tried to lure Mattan away from the matter. _Ring~! Gong~! Bong~! _"That's the bell, Ginger-chan," Lucy simpered.

"Aw, I'll get you during lunch, Heartfilia-chan!" Mattan walked to her seat and laid her belongings down.

_English...one of my worst subjects._

**Mutsy_Tiger: I did all of this in one day, 'cause I wanted to update as SOON as POSSIBLE.**

**Natsu: At least some people are reading it…**

**Lucy: Well, we'll see ya in the next chapter!**

**Everyone: PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Loner Trio

**Mutsy_Tiger: Oi~! I'm here...again.**

**Lucy: When're we gonna do the time skip?**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Some time later.**

**Lucy: That's your answer?!**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Yup.**

**Lucy: Screw you.**

**Mutsy_Tiger: Yeah.**

**Gray: Okay, okay, stop fighting, let's just go on to the next chapter, okay?**

**Natsu: Yosh!**

Chapter 4 The Loner Trio

Lucy got out her notebook, pencil, and eraser, _What're we gonna learn about this time? _And here came the strict—although he doesn't think he's strict—teacher, Jiemma Orlando AKA Mister Orlando.

"In this week, we're going to do semicolons and colons." he announced.

_Oh…_

Jiemma put down the paper that held the notes in front of the camera that projected it, "The sentence, 'The breeze was...'" Lucy zoned out of the lecture.

_Eh, I wonder what Natsu-san's doing. He's in Mister _(Orga)_ Nanagear's class next door, as I recall...I'll try to walk with him again…! But I'll probably fail…_

"Are you done?" Lucy looked up to see Jiemma gazing at her.

Lucy nodded while noticing what was going on, "Semicolon before 'universe.'"

Jiemma wrote a semicolon before the word, "universe," in the sentence that was posed as an example.

She sighed, _God, that was close _**(A/N: This actually really happened one time in class while I was daydreaming about some guy…seriously)**_. Mister Orlando just _had _to start at McGarden-chan, and then to me…oh, well. I'll still feel embarrassed later on, though. _Lucy laid her head onto her forearms and closed her eyes...it felt like only a moment until the bell had rung for fourth period.

"E-Eh?" Lucy lifted her head off of the desk and glanced at the clock.

_Eleven thirty-five o'clock._

She groaned, "I've been asleep for the whole period…history...time..."

"Something wrong, Heartfilia-san?" asked her partner, Joey Fullborn.

"Ah, no worries! I was just taking a moment to put my head...onto the desk...and...closing my eyes," Lucy answered nervously.

_Thank goodness, I wasn't_ _snoring._

"Hm, okay. What page are you on?" Joey was referring to the class book that we were reading, Hirokobādi Yobidasa. It contained about two hundred pages to it.

"Oh," I looked at my packet which held the page I was last on, "I'm actually done with the book."

"Really?! Wow, how do people read so fast?"

"I don't know. It's just a trait?"

"Hmm...okay. I'm only on one hundred and twenty two," he replied.

"Find a page to end on," Jiemma suddenly instructed. I closed my book and picked up the papers that Jiemma had given to me and took one and passed the rest back to Sherry Blendy, who was also in my math class and my second partner in math and my third partner in English—the last class. Now was history, but with the same teacher.

_Medieval Illustrative Poem? Seems interesting. Although I suck at poems, I find them a bit interesting and fun to write depending on the subject._

"You'll have to write a poem on _everything _that you've learned so far about the Middle Ages," Jiemma explained. "This will also be an acrostic poem. The rubric I gave you tells you more information. Now, get to it!"

_Man, I'm gonna suck at this like how I sucked on that graphic organizer _(that was the last project that we did)_. I just _seriously _suck at _poems_._

Lucy fumbled with the information in her head at started to write some ideas for the poem.

"Oi, can I sit here?" inquired Millianna. "My partner left me, and I can see that yours left you, too."

Lucy nodded, "Sure," and gestured to the seat beside hers.

Millianna put her binder onto the desk, "Hm, I don't get this. I've never been fond of poems, anyway."

Lucy perked up, "Eh, really? Me neither."

"Oh, and," Millianna smirked, "I guess you can't wait to see Dragneel-kun, too~?"

Lucy blushed furiously, "Why did you change the subject?!"

"Because I wanted to, now, answer, dude."

"What if I don't want to?" Lucy questioned.

"Then I will force it out of you by telling this guy behind me," Millianna gesticulated to Tono Rabbits, who sat behind her and wasn't paying any attention to the two, "that you like _him_."

Lucy's mouth twitched, "N-N-N...Nani?"

"You heard me, girl!"

Lucy groaned, "_Millianna-chan!_"

"What is it~?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll answer you," Lucy muttered. "I do want to see Natsu-san, there, _happy?_"

"Not really. I wanna know more about this relationship between you two, 'cause I just ship, ship, shiiiiiip!" Millianna squealed. "Dragneel-kun and Heartfilia-chan look so good together!"

"D-Don't you usually ship yaoi...? Are you saying that I'm a guy?!"

Millianna faked a tear, "You guys make me mad! You're the only straight ship that I ship."

"This is becoming a weird conversation…" Lucy sweatdropped. _Actually, it's been a weird convo from the start._

"Miss Heartfilia, Millianna, _please _get back to work," Jiemma startled the two. He walked back to his desk to start correcting our projects that we recently turned in.

"...Why does he have to be so _scary?_" Millianna whispered.

Lucy replied, "I don't know, why don't you go ask him yourself?"

Millianna interpreted, "He's scary. That's why I don't want to. Do you know how many of our essays I haven't turned in? I only turned in two out of eight."

"You _really _need to catch up. Haven't you had to already call home?"

"A couple of times. My mom never pays any attention to my grades, though," Millianna responded.

"Let's just work alrea-" _Ring! Gong! Bong!_

"And there goes the bell!" Millianna packed up her things and bid her farewell. "Cheerio~"

_Class went by _way _too fast._

Lucy packed up her belongings as well, except for the class book.

She quickly left the classroom and saw Natsu by himself walking to his locker.

Lucy called, "Oi, Natsu-san!"

He turned around, "Oh, k-konnichiwa, Lucy-chan."

Lucy raised her eyebrow, "Eto, Natsu-san, is something wrong?" They continued walking to their lockers.

"Nah, since you said 'Oi,' I just said 'Konnichiwa' back to you."

"I get that. Ano, it's just, I don't know… Nevermind, forget I said anything!" Lucy laughed anxiously.

Natsu taunted, "Worried about me, aren't ya? Who loves mee~?"

Lucy scoffed, "Ha! Yeah, I'm worried about you, so what? Maybe...oh, yeah! Aunty Grandeeney loves ya, Uncle Igneel, Romeo-kun, and...hmm...L-L-Lisanna-san?"

Natsu reddened, "N-No! Lisanna-ch-chan w-would never…"

_Drive him away, don't think about it, don't think about it, it doesn't matter, just let him be happy! You like...Totomaru-san, yeah, Totomaru-san, Totomaru-san, Natsu-san, Natsu-sa...STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM, LUCY! Wait, he's right in front of me, so it's not wrong to think about him…! Yeah, it's not wrong…_

Natsu waved his hands in front of Lucy's face, "Earth to Lucy-chan! Daydreaming about something?"

She carelessly said her thoughts aloud, "Yeah, I'm thinking about how I should like Totomaru-san when I like Natsu-san…"

He only blinked with his mouth gaping and head sweating rapidly, "...!"

She'd just realized what she said and denied, "I-I mean that I was thinking about how I should like tomatoes when I like nectarines! Hahahahaha…"

"That doesn't really make any sense, but okay…" Natsu sweatdropped. "It's the fork in the road! Let's depart, Lucy-chan." Natsu headed towards his locker which was almost right across from Lucy's.

_Okay, so, combo...thirty, forty-six, eight!_

Her locker opened with a click.

_Okay, so I have to get the lunch bag and band binder. Put the jacket in the locker, and...there! Done._

She slammed her locker and picked up her stuff.

_Oh, how I love lunch. You get to eat...luxurious foods—okay, maybe it's not so luxurious, but it tastes good...well, most of it. I just rarely drink water, though._

Today, Lucy had the ultimate lunch...spaghetti (it contained some mushrooms, zucchini, and meatballs) and garlic bread. Top it off with some oranges and water and you're done!

She continued onto her lunch spot where she sat under...a roof thing? How should she know, she doesn't know what it's called, but she always sat there for lunch—usually. Sometimes she sat by the gym stairs where all of the others—Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Laki, Chico, Mickey, Enno, Sue, and Kinana—were.

Levy and Juvia had reached her view. She also saw Yukino Aguria, who usually sat by herself with her Chromebook on her lap. Two other people she didn't know also huddled in the corner near.

"Konnichiwa," Lucy greeted.

"Greetings and salutations! Welcome to our humble abode," Levy sat with her ipod out, browsing for any good songs to listen to with her lunch sitting next to her.

Lucy inquired while taking her Chromebook case off of her shoulders, "What song are ya gonna play?"

"I don't know. Probably some thing from Michi Omori **(A/N: I call her...Taylor Swift! Her Japanese name, though, lol)**. Maybe 'Kuhaku (Blank Space)?'"

Lucy moaned and unzipped her lunch bag, "Ugh, I'm so tired of Michi Omori. Why not Gemmei Toda **(A/N: Nicki Minaj, people! HAHAHAHAHA!)**~?"

Levy grinned and bit her sandwich, "Okay, then we'll do either 'Nomi (Only)' or 'Anakonda (Anaconda),' which one?"

"Just not 'Anakonda,' just, onegai. I guess 'Nomi' is okay…?"

The trio suddenly heard music blasting from the front of the multi-purpose room.

Levy chirped loudly, "They're playing 'Nomi~!'"

Lucy was quite shocked and added, "This song isn't supposed to be for children…nor is 'Anakonda.'"

"We'll always be children," commented Juvia while examining an image on Tumblr. "Especially Juvia."

Lucy chittered while taking her Chromebook out of the Chromebook case, "Nope, it'll always be me who's the child. I just...like to play around!"

"Who _doesn't _like to play around? Well, we've got a lot of time to 'play around' until we're in college," Juvia giggled at the pictures of different kinds of cakes she was looking at...there was even a cake that looked like a swimming suit. "But Juvia will still 'play around' during that time."

"Meh, me too," Lucy agreed while waiting for the wifi to come back to her. "We should keep on doing that. How 'bout you, Levy-chan?"

"Bu-pan, byep ptow I bill, too~" Levy answered.

"What did you just say?" Lucy couldn't understand since Levy had a banana attached to her mouth.

Levy took the banana out of her mouth, "I said, 'Lu-chan, you know I will, too~'"

Juvia declared, "We'll be the 'BFF or BFFF Trio!'"

"What kind of name is that...?" Lucy squawked.

Juvia took a bite out of her gala apple **(A/N: I'm eating an apple while I'm typing this!)**, "The name that Juvia came up with!"

Levy sighed, "Onegai, come up with a better name for our image!"

"Why is Lockser-chan the one that's supposed to come up with the name?" Lucy questioned while munching on a mushroom with some tiny bits of zucchini attached to it.

Juvia shrugged and continued retweeting some tweets on Twitter, "McGarden-chan just said for me to think of a name."

Both turned to face Levy and bayed, "You come up with a name!"

"Okay, okay!" Levy had her hands out in a _I'm-not-really-responsible-for-this-am-I?_ motion. "Hmm...how about 'The Loner Trio?' Does that make sense? Does it sound okay?"

"Okay?" Lucy echoed. "That's brilliant!"

"So we're just like loners?" asked Juvia.

Levy nodded, "Well, yeah. Do you not like it?"

Juvia shook her head, "No, no, no, I love it! I have nothing against it!"

Lucy raised her fist which held a bag of doritos and cheered, "Go Loner Trio!"

The others raised their fists in unison, "Loner Trio!"

Juvia clapped, "What should we hold to prove that we're a part of it?"

Levy rubbed her chin, "Eh, maybe we should make a book?"

"Of course you'd think of that," Lucy smiled and ripped a piece of her garlic bread. "Let's do it!"

Levy shrieked in disbelievement, "Wait, really?!"

Juvia beckoned for the both to throw their food into the air, "Yeah!" Juvia held a hot cheeto bag, Levy held a milk carton, and Lucy held an orange slice.

"Throw!" they yelled simultaneously.

**Message 1: Done, done, done~! Did this in two days since I wanted to update quickly.**

**Message 2: Leave a review if you either liked this chapter or me!**

**Message 3: Have a nice day, dude! Seriously. Onegai, have. A. Nice. Day.**


End file.
